Broken hearts lead to revenge and scars part 1
by Actress of Broadway
Summary: one shot When they were kittens, Bombalurina, Demeter, Tugger, and Macavity were all friends until Bombalurina chose Tugger as her mate. Jealous and heartbroken, Macavity left and returned some time later to get revenge…using Demeter.


Broken hearts lead to revenge and scars part 1

By Actress of Broadway

I don't know own anything about CATS.

_Just to let you readers know, this story takes place when most of the adult cats are kittens. Therefore, all but two of the kittens we know will not be in here. So don't get confused._

One morning a week before the Jellicle Ball, young Demeter woke up to her older sister Bombalurina shaking her awake. Demeter groaned and rolled over. "Go away…" she grumbled.

Bombalurina gave her tail a little yank, jolting Demeter awake. "Get up. Tugger and Macavity are waiting for us."

Demeter got up and stretched. Bombalurina said, "You've been tossing and turning all night, shouting no and Macavity's name." With a gleam in her eyes, she said, "You like Macavity, don't you?"

Demeter tried to grab her sister's tail but Bombalurina jumped out of the way. Demeter said, "It's nothing like that. I've been having bad dreams about him…and I don't know why. Besides, Macavity is much older than me. You have a better chance of getting him as a mate."

Bombalurina chuckled and did a little pose. "I have my pick of any tom, thank you." Demeter rolled her eyes at her sister as Bombalurina continued. "But anyway, I don't really like Macavity in that way. I prefer Tugger."

Demeter shuddered. "Tugger? Oh-kay…"

Bombalurina asked, "Why don't you like Tugger?"

Demeter said, "It's not that I don't like him. It's just…he's…well…a bit much at times."

Bombalurina shrugged. "If that's what you think…but anyway, we need to meet up with the two toms." Demeter nodded and the two sisters left their human home to meet Tugger and Macavity in the Junkyard.

---

Along the way, they came across all the other kittens and cats in the tribe. Alonzo was playing with Cassandra, who was acting like her snobbish Mother. Asparagus and Jellylorum were teaching for their new-born kittens, Victoria and Quaxo, how to walk. Admetus was watching the Pollicles fight with great interest. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were stealing a few little trinkets. Tantomile and Coricopat were working on their magic. They didn't see Skimbleshanks or Jennyanydots but weren't affected by that.

Just before they reached the Junkyard, the two sisters came across Munkustrap. Demeter got a little nervous for she had a crush on him. Bombalurina said, "Hello, Munkustrap!"

Munkustrap nodded his hello. "Hello, Bombalurina. Hi, Demeter."

Demeter felt her face get hot as she said, "H-H-Hi…Munkustrap."

Bombalurina looked at her little sister and figured out Demeter's feelings. Munkustrap said, "What are you two doing today?"

Bombalurina said, "We're meeting Tugger and Macavity in the junkyard."

Munkustrap tensed up at the mention of Macavity. He never got along with the older, red cat. He always felt like Macavity was up to something that was not ethical. But he decided to keep quiet since he knew the four kittens were close friends. Instead he said, "Well…have fun today." With that, he left.

Demeter waved after him. "Bye, Munkustrap," she said quietly.

Bombalurina gave her sister's tail a tug. Demeter jumped and took her tail back. "Why are you always tugging my tail? You know I hate that."

Bombalurina chuckled. "It's the only way to get you out of your daze. I know you like Munkustrap."

Demeter felt her face get hot again. "I do not!"

Bombalurina laughed. "Yes, you do. I can tell."

Demeter didn't answer and just entered the junkyard. Bombalurina shook her head and followed her sister inside.

---

Once inside, the two sisters found Tugger stretched out on top of the old car and Macavity scratching an old wooden shelf. Demeter shuddered at how Macavity's claws were turning out. They were getting sharp but they were also getting a little crooked. She approached him and asked, "Doesn't that hurt, Macavity?"

Macavity looked up and shook his head. "No. Actually, it's very good for claws."

Demeter looked over her older friend. His brightly, colored fur (which he got from his father) was extremely neat and clean, not a speak of dust. He had thoughtful, black eyes. His whiskers were extremely combed, more combed than any other cat would bother. His brow was deeply lined with deep thought. Macavity saw her stares and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Demeter shook her head. "Nothing."

Macavity just nodded and turned toward Bombalurina. Demeter knew that Macavity liked her older sister. But she also knew that Macavity would never admit until Bombalurina's coming of age Jellicle Ball, which was next week. Tugger came up to the females and put his arms around them. "How's it going, my little queens?"

Demeter didn't answer and just brushed his hand off of her shoulder. Tugger said, "Ow! Harsh!"

Demeter rolled her eyes. "Just keep your paws off me."

Bombalurina leaned in close to Tugger. "You can keep your paw around me."

Tugger chuckled but Macavity's fur bristled a little. Demeter noticed this and murmured, "Are you all right?"

Macavity just nodded and started to scratch the shelf again. This time, he was scratching it even more furiously. Bombalurina and Tugger were too busy flirting with each other to notice. Demeter noticed that Macavity's eyes were burning with a flicker of anger. He finally stopped, his paws bleeding. Demeter approached him with tender care. "What's wrong?"

Macavity didn't answer and took off. Bombalurina and Tugger finally noticed that Macavity had left. Tugger asked, "Where does he think he's going?"

Bombalurina shrugged. Demeter said a little harshly, "Maybe he didn't like your little display there." With that, she left to see if Macavity was all right.

She looked around and found Macavity looking at his bloody paws near some busted mattresses. She stopped and slightly shuddered at the look in Macavity's eyes. They seemed to be fascinated by the blood. Feeling very uneasy, Demeter approached him. "Macavity?"

Startled, Macavity looked up and saw her standing there. He stood up and hid his paws behind his back. "Hello, Demeter."

Demeter pulled his arms out into view. "You're bleeding."

Macavity took his right paw back but let Demeter continue to hold his left paw. Demeter got some dirty paper and wrapped his paw. Macavity was surprised that she was doing this. "Why are you helping me?"

Demeter took his right paw and wrapped it as well. "You're my friend. If you're hurt, then I have every right to help you in any way possible."

Macavity was surprised at this. While Demeter was wrapping his paw, Macavity thought about how lucky he was. Tugger was his only friend. Demeter and Bombalurina were the only females who gave him a glance. The other cats snubbed him because of his bright coat. The cats said it was "not normal." Seeing that Demeter was done, Macavity took his paw back and rubbed them. "Thank you."

Demeter nodded. She then said, "You know…you should tell Bombalurina that you like her. That way, you have a chance of getting her as a mate."

Macavity thought that over. "You know…you're right."

Demeter smiled and started to go back to where Bombalurina and Tugger were. Macavity hesitated for a minute. He looked at Demeter for a moment. "To quote humans, she's something else," he murmured as he followed Demeter back.

---

For that week, Macavity kept trying to tell Bombalurina how he felt about her. However, Tugger kept interrupting him with his flirting. When that would happen, Bombalurina would always go off with Tugger and Macavity would be left alone. Demeter kept trying to telling her sister why Macavity had become distant but Bombalurina never listened to the yellow kitten. "You're talking nonsense," she would always say. "Macavity and I are fine."

But she was wrong. When the Jellicle Ball finally arrived, Macavity felt ready to burst. He decided to tell her on the way to the Ball. He told Demeter his plan and she agreed to keep Tugger busy. She urged Tugger to follow with a fake tease of her tail and Tugger took off after her. Macavity nodded and said to Bombalurina, "Shall we go?"

Bombalurina nodded and the two friends took off for the junkyard. For a moment, everything was quiet between them. Macavity was the one to break the silence. "Are you excited about your coming of age Ball?" Seeing her nod, he asked, "Who do you want to approach you?"

Bombalurina felt her face get hot and said, "Well…"

Before she could continue, Macavity burst out, "I'm going to approach you! I'm the one who's going to be your mate!"

Bombalurina's eyes grew wide at this outburst. "What? Oh…Macavity…I don't know how to say this but…I only see you as a friend. I'm sorry." With that, she headed for the junkyard with Macavity trailing behind her.

Macavity was heartbroken but still determined to make Bombalurina his mate. When they arrived, Demeter approached him. "So…how did it go?"

Macavity just pushed past Demeter and didn't answer. Demeter figured out that Bombalurina had rejected him. But she also knew that he still had a chance because he could still be the first to approach Bombalurina. That never happened.

When Bombalurina was waiting in the middle of the open area, Macavity started to approach her but Tugger pushed him down and approached Bombalurina. Bombalurina smiled brightly and gave herself freely to Tugger. Macavity was infuriated by their display that he quickly left the junkyard. Demeter tried to stop him but he hissed at her, making her back up.

After the Jellicle Ball, Bombalurina approached Demeter and asked, "What happened to Macavity?"

Demeter glared at her sister and snapped, "He's gone! It's all because you rejected him and Tugger pushed him away when he started to approach you!"

Bombalurina shook her head, still not convinced. "You're talking nonsense! I'll go find Macavity and talk to him."

However Macavity was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at his human home and no other cat or kitten had seen him. Two weeks after he left, crimes started to happen almost everyday. No one was really sure what his name was but he had a couple nicknames. Such nicknames were the Napoleon of crime and the Hidden Paw.

Demeter was getting worried about her friend. But after a while, she started to figure that he was all right. She knew that he could take care of himself. She also started to think that he would reappear.

However, Macavity remained in hiding for a few years. After those years, it was Demeter's turn at being center stage since it was her coming of age Ball. She hoped that Munkustrap would approach her since she had been flirting with him for the past two months, imitating Bombalurina. She figured that her life would go as smoothly as her sister's life had turned out, only not as wild. Her dreams didn't quite go as well as she planned.

---

Exactly one week before the coming of age Ball, Demeter was walking around, looking for Munkustrap, when a paw covered her mouth from behind and dragged her off. She tried to fight that cat out but she was hit on the back of her neck and was knocked out.

A while later, Demeter woke up. Groaning and rubbing her neck, she looked around to see where she was. She was in a dark room with a lot of ropes and pails nearby. She tried to get up but her feet were tied. She started to claw the ropes off when she heard a familiar but evil voice say behind her, "Don't touch them if you want to live."

Demeter's eyes grew wide at the sound of the voice. She turned around and saw the cat standing there. She gasped and her eyes started to get watery. "Macavity?"

The cat stepped into the light and it was Macavity. But he was different. His coat was covered in dust and wild, as if he had not combed it for a long time. His whiskers were scruffy as well. His eyes were evil and sunk into his head. His claws had grown long, sharp, and crooked. The only thing that didn't change about him was his brow, still deeply lined with thought. Demeter asked, "Macavity…what happened to you?"

Macavity smirked evilly, giving Demeter the creeps. "I've changed. I'm no longer the weak kitten you once knew. I'm strong…and I prove it everyday. What the humans call police are so stupid. They'll never catch me."

Demeter realized what he was saying. "You mean…you're the Hidden Paw?"

Macavity nodded. "Yes. The humans are so stupid. I'll never let them catch me. I'm much too smart for them."

Demeter crawled over to him and grabbed his leg. "Macavity, stop this. You're not this kind of cat."

Macavity kicked her away. "I AM this kind of cat! I have always been this kind of cat! It was you, your sister, and my _friend_ who were keeping me from being this way! Well, now that I'm on my own, no one can stop me from taking my revenge against Bombalurina!"

As he was saying this, he was binding Demeter's paws. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Macavity smirked. "If I lay a hand on Bombalurina, she won't feel guilty. But…should I harm you…"

Demeter knew what he was getting at and tried to free herself. But she couldn't get free and Macavity had his way with her. She tried to scream for help but he would scratch her face every time she yelled and hissed, "Keep quiet!"

---

Later that day, Munkustrap was looking for Demeter since she didn't show up when they were supposed to meet. It was starting to get late and Munkustrap was getting very worried. He passed the dark area where Demeter was grabbed and found her there. She was beat up and bleeding on her face and other places. But what made Munkustrap's eyes grow wide was that she reeked of Macavity.

He approached her and Demeter immediately backed up in her fear. But when she saw who it was, she clutched to him. Munkustrap helped her up and asked, "Demeter, what happened?"

Demeter had a few tears running down her face as she asked, "Do you remember…my old friend who ran away after Tugger pushed him down to get to Bombalurina?" Knowing who she was talking about, Munkustrap nodded and Demeter continued. "Well…he's changed. He's the Hidden Paw we've heard about."

Munkustrap was surprised at that comment. "It's Macavity?"

Demeter winced at the mention of his name. "Don't mention his name…please."

Munkustrap could tell that she was terrified. "It's all right. He won't get you anymore."

Demeter nodded as Munkustrap helped her home. However, she was always on alert for Macavity. Munkustrap explained to everyone what happened to her and what Macavity had turned into and everyone offered her help in any form they could. At first, Demeter didn't want any help from any of the males but Munkustrap. Because of this and his feelings, Munkustrap approached her during her coming of age Ball. Demeter was happy for this but still very paranoid from that day forward.

She thought that her troubles with Macavity were over. However, he kept trying to take her back since he could overpower her and she was the only female who showed him true kindness when he was young and that terrified her. She would always alert everyone whenever he was around and that always made him leave. Yet, Demeter and Macavity were about to share another bond.

---

A few months after the Ball, Demeter realized that she was going to have a kitten. She didn't expect to have kittens so soon but was happy anyway. Munkustrap was a little nervous but happy as well. But it would not be as happy as they imaged.

Finally Demeter had her kitten which was a female. But when she looked at her newborn, her eyes grew wide. Munkustrap could tell that she was surprised by something but Demeter wouldn't let him see. He said, "Demeter, I'm her Father. I should see her."

Demeter looked at Munkustrap and shook her head. "You're not her Father."

Munkustrap didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

Demeter sighed and showed him her kitten and Munkustrap's eyes grew wide as well. The kitten looked like Demeter but there was a big difference. She had a dark red coat, which neither Demeter nor Munkustrap could have given her. The two mates realized that the kitten's father was Macavity and that she was conceived when Macavity violated Demeter.

Swallowing hard, Munkustrap asked, "Well…what do we do?"

Demeter smiled and held her kitten. "Even if she is _his_ daughter, I still love her. She is mine…and that's enough for me to care for her."

Munkustrap nodded and stroked the newborn's head. "What shall her name be?"

Demeter thought that over and came up with an unusual idea. "She shall be known by both her family name and her Jellicle name." Off of Munkustrap's look, she said, "To make her unique and special."

Munkustrap slightly shrugged and asked, "What are her names?"

Demeter smiled and petted her daughter's head. "Her Jellicle name will be…Sillabub. Her family name will be…Jemima."

Munkustrap smiled. "Those are good names. By the way, when she's older, shall we tell her…who her real Father is?"

Demeter thought that thought over and said, "Only if she asks."


End file.
